<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'amore fa per noi...ma separatamente. by ILoveSeblesEFerrari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332188">L'amore fa per noi...ma separatamente.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari'>ILoveSeblesEFerrari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come si capisce dal titolo la relazione tra Max e Charles non va esattamente a buon fine. Ci sono problemi fra i due, riusciranno a recuperare o sarà tutto da dimenticare?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'amore fa per noi...ma separatamente.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stava camminando distrattamente per il paddock, doveva incontrare il suo ragazzo, certo è che facendo parte di due scuderie differenti non era esattamente facile passare del tempo assieme. Arriva al box Ferrari e nota che Charles, il suo ragazzo, appunto, stava parlando con Sebastian, suo compagno di squadra, almeno per quest'altro anno, in confronto al loro primo anno insieme adesso sembravano molto più affiatati e, secondo alcune malelingue, non lo erano solo a lavoro ma anche, e maggiormente, nella vita privata. Scuote la testa per poi richiamare la sua attenzione, chiamandolo "Charles" alza la mano appena si volta e lo nota salutare Sebastian con una certa dolcezza sul volto, lo prende per mano e si avvia con lui guardandolo appena "adesso vai d'accordo con lui, mh?"</p><p>Lo guarda per poi ridacchiare e lo bacia dolcemente, una volta lontano da occhi indiscreti "che fai? Sei geloso? Io ti amo Max, non guardo nessuno che non sia tu" lo accarezza piano sulla guancia e poi lungo il collo scendendo sempre più giù "non ti fidi di me?"</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi e poi si avvicina, baciandolo ancora "si, io mi fido di te, ti amo Charles, ormai sono tre anni che stiamo assieme."</p><p>Sorride e si lascia baciare sotto al collo prima di guardarlo negli occhi "andiamo in camera tua? Ho bisogno di rilassarmi un pochino" poggia la fronte alla sua, massaggiandolo sulle spalle "e poi, potrei rilassare anche te, sembri nervoso."</p><p>Sospira appena, stringendolo a se "no piccolo, non è nulla, va tutto bene" lo bacia con passione per poi indietreggiare lentamente fino al bagno, voleva fare una doccia davvero rilassante, voleva togliersi dalla testa tutte le cose che aveva sentito al paddock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lo bacia con passione, sospirando di piacere, le mani erano ferme con forza sui suoi fianchi mentre lo vedeva cavalcarlo con forza, era meraviglioso, non voleva perderlo per nulla al mondo "piccolo, sei meraviglioso."</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi e accenna un sorriso malizioso, lo bacia con passione mentre si avvicinavano alle ultime spinte, si inarca con forza quando arriva sentendo che, a sua volta, si era svuotato in lui "ti amo Max" si solleva da dosso a lui e va a stendersi al suo fianco, baciandolo sul torace, per poi poggiare la testa sotto al suo collo.</p><p>Lo avvolge con un braccio, attirandolo maggiormente a se, lo guarda con dolcezza, era bellissimo, si era messo a riposare sul suo torace, lo accarezza piano sulla guancia e poi lentamente sulla schiena, sposta appena il lenzuolo, sfiorando le curve dei suoi glutei, prima di tirare su il lenzuolo, per riposare insieme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sospira appena, stringendo le lenzuola, sentiva un forte piacere al basso ventre e un caldo non indifferente, apre piano gli occhi e nota il sorriso malizioso del suo ragazzo che lo stava cavalcando.</p><p>Aveva leccato dolcemente il suo membro, prima di salirgli addosso, si era strusciato un po' e, appena si era fatto duro, se lo era ficcato dentro e aveva cominciato a cavalcarlo con forza, lo aveva visto addormentato e non aveva resistito a farci ancora l'amore, lo guarda svegliarsi e lo accarezza piano sulla guancia "buongiorno piccolo" comincia a muoversi addosso a lui con più forza, ormai si sentiva davvero al limite.</p><p>Stringe i suoi fianchi e chiude gli occhi lasciandosi guidare, da lui, fino all'orgasmo "oh cazzo, tu sei davvero pazzo amore" gli passa una mano tra i capelli, ridacchiando.</p><p>Ridacchia per poi accarezzarlo piano sul volto "buongiorno amore mio, ti è piaciuto il mio risveglio personale?" Lo bacia con amore e più volte a stampo sulle labbra "mmh, è stato meraviglioso..." Si solleva piano, facendo uscire il membro da se, per poi baciarlo dolcemente sul torace "andiamo a fare una doccia?"</p><p>Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "non vuoi fermarti nemmeno un minuto a letto?" Lo sovrasta divertito, baciandolo.</p><p>Ridacchia per poi massaggiarlo piano sui fianchi e lo bacia più volte a stampo "no, cucciolo, lo sai che poi finisce ci addormentiamo ancora" sorride divertito prima di correre in doccia.</p><p>Sorride e si alza notando che, sul cellulare del proprio ragazzo, era arrivato un messaggio da parte di Sebastian, non si preoccupa di leggere, non si facevano queste cose tra loro, ma lo raggiunge in doccia e lo avvolge con le braccia "ti amo, Charles."</p><p>Sorride e lo bacia con dolcezza "ti amo anche io, Max."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ride passando accanto alla macchina di Valtteri, come sempre il risultato era a favore di Lewis e, piuttosto pietoso, per lui "allora cane, non è ancora arrivato il momento di ricevere il tuo croccantino? Ti fanno male le ferite che ti sta infliggendo Lewis? Vuoi andartele a leccare?"</p><p>Lo guarda, era davvero stanco "almeno a me non pesa la testa!"</p><p>"Che vuoi dire???"</p><p>Sospira "niente" si avvia verso il proprio box.</p><p>Lo afferra e lo tira, facendolo girare, guardandolo con rabbia "che vuoi dire?"</p><p>Sospira "e va bene, te lo dico, dimmi Max, non senti che il tuo ragazzo si è fatto un po' più...come dire...freddo? Non ti accorgi che ha un amante? No? Che c'è stai poco tra le lenzuola o vali poco tra le lenzuola?" Lo guarda divertito.</p><p>Ringhia appena, stringendo un pugno "stai mentendo, tutti qua sanno che io e Charles siamo fidanzati!"</p><p>Ride "ma non a tutti interessa, al suo amante, tipo, non interessa che sta con te" nota la rabbia nei suoi occhi e scuote la testa. "Senti...se non mi credi, questa notte, vai alla camera 312, vedrai che quello che ti dico non è falso."</p><p>Stringe appena un pugno "vuoi solo farmi perdere tempo, Valtteri?"</p><p>Ride "se non hai le palle di scoprire la verità allora resta pure nel tuo mondo fatato, cornuto."</p><p>"COSA HAI DETTO?"</p><p>Solleva una mano in segno di saluto e entra nel proprio box.</p><p>Si avvicina a Max, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, vedendolo furente "amico...che cosa succede? Qualcosa non va?"</p><p>"Lando, questa notte, con me, dobbiamo controllare la stanza 312, secondo Valtteri Charles ha un amante con cui mi tradisce, molti ne sarebbero al corrente" lo guarda "tu?"</p><p>"Cosa? E credi davvero che io non te ne avrei parlato!?"</p><p>Scuote la testa "si, hai ragione, ti prego scusami, amico, è che sono così nervoso per tutta questa storia."</p><p>Annuisce "posso solo immaginarlo, Max, ma prima di stasera non possiamo fare nulla, tranne provare a chiedere a Charles di passare la notte assieme, ma non sarebbe una garanzia, potrebbe anche solo rinviare con l'altro."</p><p>Annuisce "hai ragione, non posso fare altro che aspettare..." Sospira "credi davvero che Charles mi tradisca?" Lo guarda serio.</p><p>Ricambia lo sguardo per poi avviarsi con lui "qui su due piedi direi no, ma probabilmente non farei bene a parlare velocemente, mal che vada perderemmo un paio d'ore, sempre meglio che scoprire che lui ha..."</p><p>"Ragione..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sospira e batte appena la testa al muro, piano, un paio di volte "da quanto cazzo stiamo davanti a questa fottuta stanza?"</p><p>Guarda l'orologio sul cellulare e poi torna nuovamente ad appoggiarsi al muro "siamo qui da due ore e qualche minuto, insomma, da un bel po'" lo vede alzarsi e poi si alza a sua volta "che fai? Vuoi andare via?"</p><p>"Lando, non abbiamo visto nessuno entrare in quella stanza, non si sentono rumori né altro, probabilmente non c'è nessuno e quel deficiente patentato, starà ridendo di me, a quest'ora" incrocia le braccia sospirando appena "dai...andiamo via..."</p><p>Annuisce per poi avviarsi con lui ma, dopo appena qualche passo, sentono la porta apersi e due risate inconfondibili, erano Charles e Sebastian!</p><p>Si ferma e tira Lando a nascondersi in un angolo lì vicino, assottiglia lo sguardo e si sporge appena per notare che Charles era poggiato al muro, Sebastian lo bloccava ad esso con le braccia, erano sereni e stavano ridendo e...che ci facevano assieme in quella camera? Sgrana leggermente gli occhi quando vede il tedesco avvicinarsi e azzerare le distanze, lo stava baciando, ma Charles si sarebbe ribellato e lo avrebbe colpito, giusto? No... sbagliato, gli aveva avvolto le braccia al collo e lo stava ricambiando più che appassionatamente. Sfugge alla presa e si dirige verso i due, era furente HEY, VOI DUE!" Li vede sussultare e separarsi appena, nota sul volto di entrambi disagio, già, nessuno lo avrebbe scoperto secondo loro, o almeno non lui, il povero scemo.</p><p>"Max..."</p><p>"STA ZITTO, SEI SOLO UNA TROIA, E IO CHE HO CONTINUATO A NON CREDERCI FINO A..." Scuote la testa "vaffanculo!" Gira le spalle ai due e cerca di allontanarsi, era così furente, li avrebbe preso volentieri a pugni.</p><p>"Max, aspetta, io non volevo ch-"</p><p>Si volta di scatto "Cosa? Non volevi cosa? Infilarti nel letto con lui? Farti conficcare la lingua in gola, due minuti fa?" Lo spinge più volte fino a buttarlo contro il muro "COSA NON VOLEVI? SEI UNA TROIA!"</p><p>"EHY" Si frappone tra i due guardandolo serio "smettila, Max!"</p><p>Lo guarda e non ci vede più dalla rabbia, lo colpisce con un pugno in faccia, buttandolo per terra, si avvicina ancora più furente vedendo che non aveva intenzione di reagire ma, quello che più di tutto lo fa infuriare, è vedere Charles che si affretta ad inginocchiarsi al fianco di lui.</p><p>Lo accarezza piano sulla guancia, poggiando appena la fronte alla sua prima di guardare verso Max "Max...mi dispiace...io non volevo che accadesse tutto questo" si passa una mano sugli occhi umidi "io ci tengo davvero a te, sei importante per me, ma..." Lo guarda negli occhi "Max...io mi sono innamorato di Sebastian..."</p><p>Stringe appena un pugno, non voleva mostrare alcun dolore, ma era davvero dura, amava sinceramente Charles, quando aveva sbagliato? Quando era successo tutto questo? Si sentiva inchiodato mentre osservava il ragazzo aiutare Sebastian ad alzarsi. Si sentiva di piombo, non riusciva a muoversi, voleva solo sprofondare, faceva così male...chiude gli occhi per un secondo ma li riapre sentendo una mano stringere la sua "si volta verso la persona e socchiude gli occhi parlando flebilmente "Lando..."</p><p>Lo guarda, accennando un sorriso "coraggio, andiamo via" guarda i due, leggermente severo vedendo Charles rivolgergli la parola.</p><p>"Lando, io non volevo ferire nessuno..."</p><p>"Certo, Charles, ti sei innamorato di un'altra persona, non hai colpe su questo, ma se non volevi ferire hai scelto il modo peggiore di farlo. Se non volevi più stare con lui dovevi essere onesto, avrebbe fatto male ma molto meno di sapere che lo stavi tradendo e, ancora peggio, non solo per un'avventura" lo tira portandolo via di li, non aveva senso continuare a restare lì, si erano detti tutto quello che c'era da dire. "Stanotte dormirai con me, ok? Guarderemo tante serie TV idiote" ridacchia sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui, si volta appena verso di lui, guardava fisso la TV ma non la stava guardando davvero, gli occhi erano umidi e colmi di dolore, gli asciuga una lacrima e lo fa poggiare sulla propria spalla, stringendolo "mi dispiace così tanto...Max..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Max, Max aspetta, ho bisogno di parlare con te!"</p><p>Sospira "non abbiamo nulla da dirci, o almeno io non voglio dirti nulla e non voglio ascoltare nulla, ci siamo lasciati, tu puoi stare con quello e io non avrò più la testa pesante, vincono tutti, no?" Si sente girare e lo colpisce appena alla mano, d'istinto "non mi toccare."</p><p>Lo guarda abbassando appena lo sguardo prima di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi "va bene, non ti tocco, ma almeno ascoltami, Max" lo vede scuotere la testa esasperato ma continua lo stesso "io avrei dovuto dirtelo, lo so, ma...ma non volevo perderti, non volevo farti del male!"</p><p>"Complimenti, sei riuscito ad ottenere entrambe le cose, sei davvero magico, e ora se abbiamo finito..." Fa per avviarsi ma si vede tagliare la strada "che vuoi?" Lo ringhia appena "vuoi parlare? Parliamo, da quando va avanti questa storia?"</p><p>"Max..."</p><p>"Da quando?" Stringe un pugno con forza.</p><p>Sospira appena "da qualche mese..."</p><p>Ride appena, ma senza gioia "wow..."</p><p>"Max, farò di tutto per recuperare il rapporto con te, non parlo d'amore, ma non voglio che perdiamo tutto, possiamo essere amici" nota il lampo di odio, davvero odio, nei suoi occhi "Max..."</p><p>Si avvicina a lui "non parlarmi più, non guardarmi più, fingi che io non esista eccetto quando sarà strettamente necessario" lo supera dandogli una spallata, incrocia lo sguardo di Valtteri, pochi secondi, stranamente sembrava vederci pena...fanculo...non aveva bisogno della pena di nessuno, va nel proprio box, sorvolando su tutti, si sarebbe immerso esclusivamente nel lavoro.</p><p>Si avvicina a lui, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, vedendolo voltarsi verso di sé, sembrava stanco, negli occhi aveva il gelo "ciao Max, non ti chiederò come va, può andare solo di merda" si siede accanto a lui.</p><p>"Ciao Alex, a quanto pare lo hanno saputo tutti eh?"</p><p>Lo guarda appena per poi annuire "che foste una coppia era chiaro a tutti, come è chiaro che adesso non lo siate più..."</p><p>"Già...e dimmi Alex, era chiaro a tutti anche che mi tradisse?" Lo guarda serio.</p><p>"Non posso parlare per tutti, amico, posso parlare per me, io non ne sapevo nulla, sentivo voci a riguardo, come te, ma nulla di più, ma se devo essere onesto credo che qualcuno lo sapesse, tipo quelli vicino a Seb, come Lewis..."</p><p>Annuisce "i Mercedes lo sapevano sicuro, è stato Valtteri a dirmi dove andare" si passa le mani sul volto, si sentiva davvero stanco "non importa, la colpa è di Charles, doveva essere lui ad avere le palle di dirmelo, non un altro..."</p><p>Poggia la mano sulla sua schiena, massaggiandolo dolcemente, nota arrivare Lando e accenna un sorriso "se dovete parlare vado via."</p><p>"No, no resta, tanto sono qui solo perché volevo invitare fuori Max, ci sarà anche Los, ti va di venire, Lex?"</p><p>"Oh sì, che bella idea, vero Max?"</p><p>"Divertitevi" si alza avvicinandosi alla macchina sentendo Lando parlare.</p><p>"Io questa sera ti trascinerò con noi, Max, sappilo, anche se tu fossi in mutande, non mi interessa, ci vediamo alle 20.30 ragazzi, a dopo!" Guarda Max con finta minaccia prima di avviarsi.</p><p>Ridacchia e guarda verso Max "lo sai che ti farà bene, hai diritto a soffrire, ma è normale che, da parte nostra, faremo il possibile per tirarti su il morale."</p><p>"Charles è vostro amico, o sbaglio?"</p><p>Lo guarda e lo abbraccia "adesso siamo arrabbiati anche noi, perché vediamo un amico soffrire, ma forse un giorno, quando sarà passato del tempo, allora la vedremo sotto una luce diversa..."</p><p>Si scioglie dall'abbraccio allontanandosi appena "non per me, per me non esiste più, né come amore ne come amico, gli va di lusso se ancora lo prendo in considerazione come macchina da battere" si allontana appena andando a svolgere i suoi compiti, voleva tenere la mente occupata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lo guarda divertito "ti avevo detto che ti avrei trascinato anche in mutande!"</p><p>"Già, per fortuna Alex mi ha preso i vestiti, almeno non rideranno ancora di me!"</p><p>"Smettila di pensare a lui, l'amore non fa sempre schifo!"</p><p>"Lando ha ragione! Guardati intorno, ci sono persone che a te tengono davvero" stringe appena un pugno, non gli piaceva vedere così Max, non il suo Max, provava sentimenti per lui ma era ancora presto per parlarne, doveva aspettare, stargli accanto, e forse un giorno anche lui lo avrebbe notato e amato come lui faceva da un anno a questa parte.</p><p>Ascolta i suoi amici e poi vede Carlos tornare, lo ringrazia prendendo da bere facendo qualche sorso. "Sarà anche come dite, ma l'amore non fa per me, ormai l'ho capito!"</p><p>"Su, andiamo, non posso capire quello che provi ma tu, al momento, non sei obiettivo, l'amore fa per te, per voi, per tutti!" Lo guarda serio e poggia una mano sulla sua "detesto vederti stare così male, lo detestiamo tutti, è difficile ma devi lasciarlo andare, guardare avanti..."</p><p> </p><p>Guarda distrattamente il proprio bicchiere, sentiva le parole dell'amico in maniera ovattata, ma si, le capiva, ma non era così facile metterle all'opera, non per lui che aveva davvero amato Charles, sperava solo che questo sentimento diventasse presto odio totale, forse sarebbe stato più semplice, allora... Sente una voce familiare, solleva lo sguardo e nota Charles, stava al tavolo con Sebastian, Lewis e Nico.</p><p>Si volta e poi guarda Alex e Lando prima di guardare Max "forse dovremmo cambiare locale..."</p><p>Guarda Carlos e accenna un flebile sorriso, prima di scuotere la testa, aveva incrociato gli occhi di Charles, pochi secondi, vi aveva visto tristezza ma consapevolezza, amava Sebastian, bene, tanto lui, lo ripeteva, non voleva averci più niente a che fare con lui! "Hai ragione, Lando, fa per noi...ma separatamente, lo lascerò andare!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>